


Let Me Love You

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Miles Morales, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alpha Eddie Brock, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aunt May is dead, Ben Parker Lives, Beta Sam Wilson, Beta Steve Rogers, Bottom Miles Morales, Bottom Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Cheating in the First Chapter, College Student Miles Morales, College Student Peter Parker, Eddie brock is an asshole, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Impressions, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak in the First Chapter, Infertility, Insecure Peter Parker, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Minor Eddie Brock/Felicia Hardy, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Omega Peter Parker, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Starker fanfiction, Steve and Sam are Married, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony Stark, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: After a devastating betrayal, Peter Parker was in dire of picking up the pieces of his heart. In the world where there are alphas, betas, and omegas, Peter is an omega who is unfortunately infertile which he believes was the cause of his breakup. What he doesn’t realize is that there was a man who discovered the pain within his heart and decides to be the one to help him mend it. And that man happens to be the “Playboy Billionaire” of the powerful Stark Enterprises.





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here with a new Tony Stark x Peter Parker fanfiction. I haven’t been working on one for a while now and I thought, ‘Hey, why not do a new one?’ and I’ve been thinking about doing an Omegaverse fanfiction – ya know, Alpha, Beta, Omega, heats, and mpreg… all of those things you guys like… and I thought why not Peter be an Omega, but can’t get pregnant? Got inspired from a Naruto fanfiction from FanFiction.net.
> 
> Okay, well.. let’s get on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Spider-Man, Avengers or any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to Marvel Comics, Disney, and the two legendary men who made these heroes possible, Jack Kirby and Stan Lee. Rest in paradise, you guys… we will never forget you.

 **Warnings** **:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences which means it’s not suitable for younger readers or people who hate yaoi. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi period, please refrain from reading this story or any of the chapters. To everyone else, please enjoy the story about the romance between Tony Stark and Peter Parker as well as Italian!Tony Stark.

 **Synopsis:** After a devastating betrayal, Peter Parker was in dire of picking up the pieces of his heart. In the world where there are alphas, betas, and omegas, Peter is an omega who is unfortunately infertile which he believes was the cause of his breakup. What he doesn't realize is that there was a man who discovered the pain within his heart and decides to be the one to help him mend it. And that man happens to be the "Playboy Billionaire" of the powerful Stark Enterprises.

 **Pairings:** Tony Stark x Peter Parker (main), Eddie Brock x Peter Parker (minor/past)

 

**Let Me Love You**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

CHAPTER ONE

 

A beautiful morning made its peak in the famous Metropolitan of New York City. The season of spring has already has come and Spring break has made is beginning as students were out of school, enjoying their two weeks off. The warmth of the morning sun bringing happiness within the New Yorkers.

But not for this certain New Yorker… as all of that happiness was deflected from a large household.

On the other side of the city, a large estate stood boldly with gates surrounding the large limestone mansion which gave it a very cold vibe despite its beautiful galore, that outshines any other estate of the rich side of New York.

The home belongs to the Brock family, one of the richest families in the world. The patriarch, Carl Brock was a respected and powerful businessman, his company expanding from all over the country and the world. After his retirement, he passed it to his son and only child Edward Charles Allan "Eddie" Brock, along with his boyfriend, Prescott Benjamin "Peter" Parker.

Eddie was a natural-born alpha, raised to become the best of the best of the Brock family. In this world, the Alphas are mostly considered the highest and the strongest out of all in society and Eddie had it all: the money, the fame, the respect, and the recognition in which most people envy of, even though they are at the highest themselves.

Peter, on the other hand, was born an omega which was described as the lowest – under the betas, but that doesn't mean that he was helpless. He worked very hard to get what he wants, becoming the top successful students in Midtown High School and graduating at the tender age of 16 years old. He thought that he was going to live a perfect life with the man he had fallen in love with. But all of that came crashing down...

...when he had received the news that he was infertile due to an infection that damaged his ability to give birth.

Sitting in the Brock estate, where he could see the beautiful view of the NYC skyline, Peter felt the coldness of the master bedroom, feeling like he’s trapped in a cage than being in an actual room.

No room for love or affection. Nor emotions.

The young college student wondered why… why did it turn out like this? Since he had met Eddie in high school, they had been inseparable. Eddie used to be a loving gentleman – taking him out on dates, always calling him to see if he was okay, and even exchange mushy texts and he has given him cheesy pet names. Almost something you see in a cliché chick flick, and now… that love has diminished.

And for what? Because he can’t get pregnant?

Peter felt very lost and in the need of trying to get Eddie to love him regardless of his inability to have children. Since the big bombshell that crashed their relationship, Eddie has drowned himself with work and would just push Peter away whenever he tried to even spend time with him. He would even stop touching him affectionately and would make him sleep in the separate bedroom.

No matter how hard Peter has tried, Eddie’s coldness would become more evident, leaving the brunette spending most of dinner nights alone, where the candles’ wax melt into nothing and he would go to bed, leaving the food untouched.

“How… how did everything turn out like this?”

 

FLASHBACK

 

_Peter had everything together for a very special night for himself and Eddie. Since the disastrous hospital visit, he thought it be a wonderful idea for them to have a nice dinner and movie together. The young omega really wanted to make the alpha see that everything was going to be alright and that there were ways to deal with not being able to bear children. He wanted Eddie to accept him regardless if he can't give him the alpha wanted and love him with all of his might._

_After an hour had passed, the door finally creaks open and Peter looks up to see Eddie entering the foyer and giving the maid his briefcase._

“ _Eddie, you’re back. I have a surprise for you,” he spoke in his affectionate tone._

_The blonde man turned around, his blue eyes showing an icy glare as cold as the glaciers in the North pole. “Peter, can’t you see that I just got home?” his voice matching the coldness within his eyes._

“ _I know that you just got home from work. But I thought that I should try to make you feel better,” Peter chimed as he walked up to Eddie, trying to keep his smile intact._

“ _Whatever that is you're trying to do… stop. Why should I need someone like you to make me feel better after I find out that you can't give me what I want?"_

_That cold response pierced Peter's heart like an arrow and the young omega swallowed hard. "I know you're upset about me being infertile, but you can't let it get to you. There are other ways we can start a family, Eddie."_

_Eddie’s eyes danced with the fire within them as the anger started to creep in. Without thinking, he grabbed Peter by the arm and slammed him into the wall where he lets out a painful yell. “You think raising a child that isn’t our blood will make things better for me, Peter?” he growled at him. “Do you really think that you will satisfy me with that stupid solution?”_

“ _Why not, Eddie? Wouldn’t that make us happy?” Peter winced, the pain from the blonde’s harsh grip starting to rip through his skin._

“ _Happy? You think that will make us happy!? Don’t fucking make me laugh!” Eddie laughed cruelly rather than humorously._

“ _P-please, you're hurting me..." Peter pleaded to Eddie, feeling the coldness radiating from him who just sneered at him evilly, his grip tightening him more. The brunette lets out an agonizing cry, his eyes almost forming tears while giving him a pleading look. Soon, Eddie throws him on the floor and just watched from there._

“ _You just love to beg, don't you? Pathetic," he spat out venomously. "I have work to do. Don't come near me with your worthlessness again."_

_With that, Eddie leaves Peter alone while some of his servants just watched while others came to the brunette’s aid. Peter watched Eddie head to his office and slam the door shut and felt very defeated that his plan didn’t work. Alphas were supposed to protect their future mates and he thought that Eddie was the one to do so._

_Guess he was wrong…_

 

END OF FLASHBACK

 

Since that incident, Eddie has distanced himself from Peter and has showered himself with work, even putting himself to working overtime ad his father’s company. Peter has tried his best to call him and even text him, but no response would ever return. This made Peter feel slightly insecure within himself, believing that he might be at fault that he had become infertile. Even though he’s a very strong person, but even the strong can be so fragile.

He really wanted to cry… he really wanted to, but he couldn't. He may be an omega, but he didn't want to fall apart to easily, not after how much work he has done to get himself to where he is now.

Peter needed some time to think of how he was able to convince Eddie and not anger him like he did that night. He loved him too much for him to reject him and doesn’t want to give up on the relationship. And he knows one person he can explain his problem to…

“ _Hello, this is Miles_ ,” a male voice rang through the phone after Peter dialed the number.

“Miles? It’s me, Peter,” Peter spoke on the line.

“ _Peter? Hey, I was just about to call you, man! I thought you’d be free today so we could have some lunch today._ ”

Looking around the spacey bedroom, Peter took a deep breath, “Yeah, I would love that,” he said.

 

**......**

 

As the hour passes by, Peter was now sitting at an outdoor cafe with one of his best friends, Miles Gonzalo Morales, who is also an omega. They met back at junior high school and have had a tight-knit bond until they had reached college. But today, Miles's expression was far from bright when he saw with Peter, who explained to him what was going on with him and Eddie as they sat together with a pretty nice lunch feast. Peter fondled his fork into his food as he looked down while Miles just watched.

“So that’s what’s going on, huh? I didn’t know that he would react that bad.”

“Miles… when you told Bucky that you were infertile… did he had the same reaction, too?” Peter questioned the young Afro-Latino, who looked up and the sighed.

“Actually, yeah I did and he too was disappointed. It sucks not being able to have kids, but he knew that there’s nothing we could do and he did the best he could to make sure I kept going. I mean, he loves me for fuck’s sake – just as much as I loved him. He’s done so much for me despite having a troubled past.”

Peter took a soft sigh and just wondered how… how could a guy like Bucky fall for Miles, an omega who can’t even produce children? For some reason, Bucky was able to take the news well with Miles while Eddie just became highly cruel to him and pushes him away.

"Wow… you really have a wonderful mate. It’s no wonder you got engaged so early despite the age difference.”

“Yeah, but look… I know Eddie is having a hard time dealing with you being infertile. Everyone does… but if you can just try to sit down and try to dig a little deeper with the situation, then things might get better,” Miles said, trying to be encouraging.

“How, Miles?” Peter asked back.

“Look, I'm not a relationship expert, but as your best friend, it's my job to make sure my man is happy. I mean you were there for me when I introduced Bucky to my parents, and my dad and he started butting heads with each other because of him being older than me. Now I'm returning the favor… I want you and Eddie to be happy with one another and if there's any bullshit going on, you know I'm gonna put a stop to this. I don't care if you even try to tell me not to. I don't want you to give up on your happiness."

Peter blinked for a moment and he nodded, he didn’t want to give up on his happiness. He didn’t want to break down so easily and he really wanted to keep the relationship alive for his sake.

“Yeah, you’re right, Miles. I just need to know how, though,” Peter said.

“All I’m saying is try to have him sit down with you and sort things out. Bucky and I do it whenever we have problems.” Miles conjured. “Trust me… it’s the remedy to all relationships.”

“Um… speaking of Bucky…,” Peter said as he pointed out to Miles as a black Harley Davidson motorcycle approaches and makes a park in front of the restaurant. A tall male leaps off the motorcycle and removes his helmet showing his dark brown shoulder-length hair and scruffy expression.

“Bucky!? What are you doing here?” Miles exclaimed. “I thought you had work!”

James Buchanan Barnes, or he’s called Bucky lets out a sigh, “Yeah, but I closed down the auto shop early because there weren’t a lot of customers today,” he said and looked at the food. “Not only that, I’m starving here.”

“No please, help yourself,” Peter replied and Miles just shook his head.

“Peter and I are doing just fine, Bucky.”

“Oh, come on! Is that how you talk to your alpha?” the scruffy male smirked at the Afro-Latino, which the latter puffed his cheeks. “Sometimes, you can be very impossible! I wanna know how Rogers puts up with you?”

As Bucky took a seat and starts chowing down on the food, "I dunno… but we should be planning for our wedding. I didn't propose to you for nothing," he spoke with his mouth full and Miles just sighed,

“Bucky, I’m still in college. We should wait until I _graduate_?”

“You’re no fun. Where’s your affection?” Bucky slurred with his mouth full. As the two continued on with their conversation, Peter could see the chemistry between the two and couldn’t help but feel envious of them. Bucky was so accepting to Miles and for him to embrace him despite him being infertile. But he already knew that he wasn’t going to give up so easily.

But what he doesn't realize is that... there was going to be a large earthquake which will shake him all around.

 

 

:::::: **Tony x Peter – Let Me Love You – Tony x Peter** ::::::

 

Within the next days, Eddie has continued with his drowning with work and didn't even bother to call Peter, not even trying to check on him to see if he was alright. But as Eddie returned home, he would just brush Peter away and head on to bed, not saying one word to him. But as the morning came along, Peter was seen up in the kitchen with the chefs cooking breakfast for Eddie for he has left early. In the meantime, he has worked himself in the kitchen and the head chef of the Brock household had been a wonderful support to him… almost like a second clone of Scottish chef, Gordon Ramsay in which he was quite of a fan.

As breakfast finally came to a finish, he hears the doors open and Eddie enters the foyer of the house. He exits the kitchen to see Eddie and took a deep breath, “Eddie, you’re back,” he spoke and Eddie gave him a cold glare.

“You have a good reason why are you speaking to me at this time,” he bit out coolly.

“I just thought we’d have some breakfast. I’ve made all of our favorites,” Peter said, almost sounding like a woman there and his mind was cringing to the response.

“I already ate… and I don’t have time,” Eddie rejected in a grouse. “I have an interview I need to do and I can’t be interrupted by anyone.”

“An interview?” Peter asked. “On a Saturday?”

“Yes. Brock Enterprises is in need of a secretary because the first one has quit. I’m placing the interview here and I need it to go perfect. So, your pointless breakfast will be a complete waste of time.”

Peter bit his lip slightly for his plans wasn't going well and he remembered his promise to Miles that he would work out his relationship. His thoughts will soon fizzle when he hears clacking sounds of high heels approaching and he looked up to see a platinum blonde woman dressed in business attire approach him.

“Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked and Eddie gave the woman a smile.

“No, not at all. We were just starting breakfast to start our interview,” he politely responded and the woman smiled back.

Peter looked at the woman from top to bottom and she was indeed beautiful and from the looks of her personality, she was a beta and for some reason, he started to feel like he was threatened by her despite her gentle and lady-like attitude. She looked at Peter and she approached him.

“Sorry, I don’t think we have met. I’m Felicia Hardy, I’ll be working for Mr. Brock as his future secretary,” she said with a smile as she shook Peter’s hand, who reluctantly stared at her.

“Felicia, we need to get started,” Eddie beckoned and Felicia nodded and waved goodbye to Peter as she entered the kitchen with him, the doors closing behind them and it left Peter looking a bit shaken.

“Eddie?”

**……**

 

As the weeks had passed, Peter would see Eddie with Felicia and from the looks of it, the two were getting closer after her job interview and he would see them having lunch or breakfast together, laughing and joking with one another. He had that eerie feeling that something was going on between the two. But he shook it off as he remembered, they’re just talking about the future of Eddie’s company.

But after those weeks, Eddie has been gone longer than he has been and he wouldn’t even come home for days and that made Peter worry a little bit. He tried to talk to him whenever he _does_ come back and he would always get berated by him and he would insult him sometimes. When he would talk to his friends about it on campus, they and even his childhood friend, Jason Harold Osborne, or just Harry start telling him that Eddie might be sleeping with Felicia. The red flags were waving right in front of him and yet Peter tried his best to not jump into the wagon.

The omega knew that his friends were trying to keep him from being hurt, but like before, he chose to ignore it.

Peter kept himself a flow as he left college after a Saturday night class, completely exhausted and excited to go back home and try to woo Eddie again with anything he can come up with.

After a long bus ride home, Peter walked through the gates, despite the chilly sounds of them opening and closing like a cell. But he kept his posture afloat, entering the foyer where Eddie’s servants welcomed him politely and warmly. “Eddie? Are you in here?” he called out, but there was no response.

“Eddie?” called out once more and once again, no response.

He knew that Eddie was going to be home since he has no work and would be in the house. But something eerie was going on in this large compound…

...and that eerie feeling will soon his Peter like a ton of bricks when he hears faint moaning coming from the hallway. His eyes furrowed slightly while he walked and the moaning just got louder and louder once he got close and he soon recognized who the voice belonged to and it was coming from Eddie's room.

He quickly burst through the doors and his heart crumbled into thousands of pieces when he saw Eddie in bed with none other than Felicia Hardy who were fucking like rabbits before looking up to see the omega, his eyes quivering in horror and hurt.

“Eddie… Felicia… what...”

“What the fuck are you doing back here, Peter?” Eddie spoke in a bark.

Peter felt his whole body shaking violently, “Eddie… how?” he stammered out. “How long has this been going on?”

“Why the hell would I tell even tell you when you already know the answer? Since you can’t give me what I want, why would I bother being with someone like you?” Eddie snarked at Peter turning away from omega. “I can’t even bother thinking about how I made such a terrible mistake in wasting my damn feelings on you.”

“Eddie-”

“We’re done talking about this, Peter and I’m done talking to you. I don’t expect to see your face here anymore,” Eddie finished cutting the omega off and Peter felt the tears started falling from his face as Eddie kisses Felicia passionately and continue where they had left off.

He couldn't take of the betrayal that he has been given and he dashed out of the mansion, ignoring the concerns of Eddie's servants. As he passed through the gates, he kept on running and running, away from the place he once called home and from the man he loved.

Once he stopped running, Peter decided to turn to the first person he thought about – Miles. Knowing his address, he made a stop at his house where he approached the door and made a firm knock, loud enough for Miles to hear. Once his footsteps approached the doorway and opened the door, he was shocked to see the brunette standing and the tear stains down his cheeks.

“Peter?”

“H-hey, Miles...” Peter said weakly. “Sorry for coming here so suddenly.”

Miles shook his head, “No, man it’s all good. Please come in,” he said escorting Peter into the warm apartment, placing him on one of the big sofas before sitting right next to him.

“Peter, what happened? A-are you okay?”

Looking at Miles for a moment then turning his eyes on his hands, "Is Bucky here?" he asked him and the Afro-Latino shook his head. "No, he isn't. Why?" he questioned.

That's when Miles saw the tears falling from the omega's eyes, "Because… I don't want him seeing me like this," he said, his voice quivering from the spilling tears. Miles didn't say anything else and just embraced his friend as much as he can, letting him pour out his sorrow and hurt as much as he could until he couldn't do it anymore. After hours of releasing all of the pain, Miles lets Peter stay with him for the night after hearing what had happened with him and Eddie and the omega found him just feeling completely horrible and really wanted to do something to help him, but decided to fall back after Peter told him that he should spend his time with Bucky who had just come back from work.

He didn’t mean to send Miles away. But he needed some time alone to get himself together from the betrayal, for it was still fresh and the wound from it wasn’t going away anytime soon.

After minutes on just sitting on the large California king-sized bed, Peter grabbed his phone and puts on speed dial.

“ _Hello? Peter?_ ” a male voice spoke on the other line.

“H-hey, Uncle Ben. It’s been a while...”

“ _Pete… it’s a surprise that you called me, Is everything okay?_ ” Ben, who was the man’s name said clearly on the phone and Peter remained silent for a moment before finally speaking.

“No… I’m not. Um is it best that I come by and tell you tomorrow?

A soft sigh came through the line, “ _Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow._ ”

[[ **END OF CHAPTER ONE** ]]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the first chapter of Let Me Love You and when I look at it… it’s not the best, but at least I tried. Also, this is my first time in making an omegaverse fanfiction for I have read stories of it so if you guys want to help out with the story… feel free to comment some feedback and I will be able to look at the information.
> 
> It really took me a while in working on this chapter and I tried my best in not making Peter too weak since he is an omega… even though he was a bit a submissive in this chapter. But he will get better in the next chapter… he won’t be crying over Eddie for long. 
> 
> And I just remembered, Peter and Miles are college students, basically sophomores in this story, so they're basically going to be in their early 20s and also there will be new pairings in this story such as Miles Morales/Bucky Barnes… just because I like to spice things up to make things more interesting.
> 
> Okay, that’s all for this beginning chapter and the second chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Talk to y’all later, Ja ne!


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark's debut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here with a new chapter of Let Me Love You starring Peter Parker and Tony Stark. I was surprised that the beginning of the first chapter would get so much views and bookmarks. Seems that because of the MCU and the recent Avengers movie, the Marvel fandom has been blowing up more and more.
> 
> Okay, anyways here is the second chapter of LMLY, the aftermath of Eddie’s betrayal.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Spider-Man, Avengers or any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to Marvel Comics, Disney, Jack Kirby, and Stan Lee. These two awesome men may be gone, but they're still alive in the comics!

 **Warnings** **:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences which means it’s not suitable for younger readers or people who hate yaoi. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi period, please refrain from reading this story or any of the chapters. To everyone else, please enjoy the new chapter of this story!

 **Pairings:** Tony Stark/Peter Parker (main), Bucky Barnes/Miles Morales, (minor), Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson (minor)

 

**Let Me Love You**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

CHAPTER  TWO

 

The next morning had come and Peter had already woken up from a long soothing sleep, stretching his arms and letting out a yawn. It was still early and when he looked in the other room, Miles and Bucky were seen asleep spooning each other fully naked, which shows that they had been having sex last night since Peter's stay. Not wanting to wake them up, Peter snuck his way past the room and washed himself up quickly before grabbing his coat and leaving the house, closing the door quietly.

Once he caught the bus to his home in Forest Hills, Queens, he took a glance at the house which was a nice two-story home that he had grew up since the loss of his parents. He remembered the day he had moved out after he graduated high school, leaving everything he had behind and now he has come back… feeling the memories returning to him.

Knowing he couldn’t stay out any longer, he walked up to the front porch and gave a firm knock on the door and almost seconds, the door opens and a tall bespectacled male with silver hair tied in a ponytail stood in front of the doorway.

“Peter! You really came!” he spoke in a joyous manner.

“Morning, Uncle Ben. Sorry for bothering you at this time,” Peter spoke to his uncle who shook his head as he smiled at his young and fully grown nephew. “It’s nothing, kid. Come on in.”

As he was escorted into the house, he was welcomed with a large envelope of warmth from the home… the same warmth that embraced him the day he had left for college and has been gone for nearly 5 ½ years. He looked around and the whole décor of the home had remained the same due to Ben keeping everything at its finest since he came from the ‘old school’ and having a liking for memorable antiques from the days when he was younger.

Honestly, Peter really missed being at home with Ben and since the death of his aunt, Rosemary Esther Reilly-Parker or Aunt May when he was just 13 years old, the old man became the only family in his life and the omega worked very, very hard to make him proud and he did. John-Roderick Benjamin Parker, older brother of Richard Parker… has always been proud of him and still was. But at this moment, seeing Peter not being in his happy self.

“Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?”

“Uh… coffee is good,” Peter responded and after a minute, Ben arrived with a nice hot mug of coffee with a splash of cream and hint of chocolate to keep the coffee from being bitter.

“Here ya go, kid.”

“Thanks, Uncle Ben,” Peter replied back and just held onto the warm mug while Ben sat next down to him, his bespectacled gaze boring through the omega who just stared at his coffee.

“Pete… is there something you want to talk to me about?” he asked and his nephew weakly nodded.

“Uncle Ben… I thought… I thought he loved me… I wasn’t expecting to have our relationship to fall apart like this.”

Ben looked at his nephew, his eyebrows tugging downwards, “What? Pete… I thought your relationship with Eddie was going smoothly. You and him had been together since high school,” he spoke.

“We were until that day… the day that I found out that I was infertile.”

Ben felt his heart drop when he heard that last word, "What? When did this happen?" he nearly perplexed and Peter sighed.

“Weeks ago and I thought we were going to have a wonderful family… and live a wonderful future. I’ve worked so hard ever since I left here and worked hard to make Eddie happy. I gave him my all and… and… he betrayed me. He fucking betrayed me the worst possible way all because I couldn’t get what he wanted. I loved him with all my heart and yet I didn’t have one thing to make him happy.”

Tears threaten to spill from his eyes and Ben just wanted him reaching to the point where he was going to break down and cry like he did when he was with Miles. "I kept asking myself why… why couldn't I give him the one thing he dreamed to have while the other omegas managed to have children with their mates. I felt like I wasn't worth anything to him because of infertility," Peter exclaimed. "I felt like it's my fault that I got had an infection that killed my chance in having a family."

“Pete… it’s not your fault that you became infertile. I know it’s shocking, but it’s not the end of the world.”

Ben soon hears a humorless chuckle, “But that’s not the worst part, the _really_ worst thing that Eddie has done to me that he has been fucking around with a beta named Felicia Hardy. Ever since he hired her as his assistant for the company, they have been a lot close with one another and my friends from college had told me that Eddie was sleeping with her. I wasn't able to see it until I came home last night to see him in bed fucking her." he continued. "I've done so much to make him understand that I wasn't able to have children and he just fucked her when I wasn't looking, Ben. In his eyes, I'm nothing to him… just a worthless omega who can't bear children. I'm not good enough for him."

Ben knew that Peter was stronger than this, but what had happened with him really broke him. He had never seen him break down like that, ever since he’d gotten the news that his Aunt May had passed away from cancer. At the same time, the man felt anger pent up within his heart. He gave Eddie his trust after he promised that he’d protect Peter and cherish him – he was there when he told him when he and Peter were leaving to start their lives together and now… he needed to calm himself down and try to console his nephew the best way he can.

“Pete, I'm really sorry. But what Eddie did to you was unforgivable and I don't have the right words to make you feel better, nor have any way to mend your heart. But you are stronger than this if your parents saw you like this… even your aunt May… would they approve of this?" he spoke to him.

“N-no.. they would tell me to keep going. But I don’t know if I could… I mean look at me… he’s the reason why I had become the person I was. I couldn’t help but love him for that” Peter reasoned.

“I know… but you need to realize is that your infertility… it can move you to make yourself a better person. Don’t forget, you have everyone who will be by your side if not Eddie. Don’t ever think you aren’t worth shit to anyone, especially any alpha who has the balls to meet you.”

Feeling the strong words from his uncle, Peter wiped the emerging tears from his eyes. “I know, but...”

“Listen, why don't you come back home? I mean it was great being able to have the relaxation, but with your aunt no longer here… it's starting to feel lonely. You can stay here until you get a place on your own."

“Ben… are you sure about that? I mean I’m staying with Miles for the time being.”

“Really? Then it’s best that you come back here. Miles is a good kid, but his boyfriend… uh, what's his name… Bucky? Yeah, Bucky - after meeting him… he's kinda rubbed me off the wrong way," Ben commented almost bluntly.

Peter kinda felt offended by the remark, but then again, this was his uncle. He has no chill when it comes to speaking his mind and the sad part is that his honesty can be brutal. But he couldn’t even protest.

“Alright. I’ll come back… only because you felt pretty lonely here.”

Ben smiled, “It’s not going to be forever, Pete. Just until you find a place on your own and hopefully be able to move on.”

“I...” Peter began to hesitate “...I don’t know if I am able to… not after what happened.”

“Pete… I don’t want you thinking that way, okay. As I said before, what Eddie did to you… that was his loss and it wasn’t your fault that you can’t bear any children. Try to focus on yourself for now, okay?”

Peter didn’t say a word and nodded and Ben just sighed softly.

‘ _I really hope he recovers from this. He didn’t deserve what he had gotten at all._ ’

 

:::::: **Tony x Peter – Let Me Love You – Tony x Peter** ::::::

 

 

For the next few days, Peter has told Miles that he was going to be moving back in with his uncle. Miles tried to make him reconsider, but Peter shook his head. Because he told him that he didn’t want to be a burden to him and also because of Bucky, who has a habit of teasing him to where it wants to make him pull his hair out. Once he returned back to the Parker home, his uncle helped him move his belongings out of the Brock mansion and haul them back where they belong.

To be honest, within himself, Peter wasn't so sure if he was able to move on from Eddie. Not only was the man the person he loved, but he was also his best friend too and it perplexed him on how he made a complete 180 after finding out about his infertility. But what's done is done and there was no way to go back in time and change the events that happened, which clearly wasn’t going to happen at all.

If felt very different in his old home than back at the mansion… it was very warm and cozy and it was welcoming while back there was cold and secluding. Being gone for so long, it felt pretty different but it was the same house. Even when Peter went to his old bedroom… it felt different, but the appearance remained the same as it is when he came back. God, it was like he had forgotten about the place when he left and just only thought about the lavish household of the Brock family because he was so used to being catered to.

Now that he has returned home, he got himself more comfortable and soon started to focus on the first thing – applying for a job. His fees from college were coming up and he has to find a place of his own. Uncle Ben has been a complete help to him as well since he works at construction company which pays him very well and was able to use the money to help pay for the classes Peter was in and miraculously, the omega was able to get a call back after getting rejected from many jobs and that call was from a man named Steve Rogers who runs a cafe with his husband, Sam Wilson who are betas.

After breaking the news to Ben that he had gotten the job, Peter had become very busier than ever, focusing more of his college classes, trying to get the best grades he can to graduate. He also decided to take Ben’s word and try to move on from Eddie… even though it had been an emotional roller coaster for him. Some of the days had been painful, for he still has love for the man and would often cry himself to sleep in most nights.

But after those days, he slowly started to move forward from him. He stopped thinking about the man and only focused on what was happening right now with him, such as his new job at Steve’s diner.

The service there was pretty normal and Peter could see that the place was mostly filled with betas and omegas who usually come to start their day. His first day on the job wasn’t as hectic, but Steve informed him that he will soon experience the crazy hours that happens usually in most days.

After a few hours in taking orders and serving the customers, Peter lets out a sigh as he took a seat in one of the tables, only to be approached by a nice glass of Coca-Cola with a lemon wedge. He looked up to see Steve in a Captain America t-shirt smiling at him. “It’s for you, soldier. You’ve done a wonderful job,” he said.

“Oh, thanks. You didn’t have to do that,” Peter replied and took the drink, taking a small guzzle from the straw.

“You’ve been working very hard here… and it’s your first day. I didn’t realize how skilled you are with customers,” Steve said, letting out a small chuckle and Peter just stared at him for a moment but kept on sipping on his drink.

“I've worked at a diner before when I was in high school. It was during the summer before my senior year… and I had a good experience there too."

“That, I’m impressed. But what really impresses me is that you applied here because of college,” Steve continued.

“What do you expect? If I don’t pay for my classes, I won’t be able to get any credit and without that, I won’t be able to get my degree. But the real reason why I applied for the job is that… I needed to get my own life together,” Peter responded as he sighed and Steve frowned.

“What makes you say that? Did something happen?”

“It’s very complicated… but I can say this – I’ve been going through with people just telling me they care about me and the next thing happening is that they just leave me behind just because you can’t always make them happy,” Peter said.

“I-I see... I mean everyone goes through that, myself as well. People can be pretty petty and don't appreciate you, but that's their problem, not yours," Steve pointed out.

“Yeah, but what I’m going through is different… and it really took a toll on me. I really can’t tell you what happened in my life… for it’s not my thing to just blurt out what’s going on with me. It’s just… I can’t even say how much it hurts me so much and I keep thinking: ‘What have I done wrong?.” Peter went on and the blonde could see the somber in Peter’s brown eyes.

“Peter...”

“Sorry, Mr. Rogers… I might be taking most of your time. I’ll get back to work right away,” Peter finished before Steve could even say anything else to him. “Thanks for the drink.”

Just as Peter walked away, Steve remained silent for a moment before raising himself up and heading back to the kitchen.

As the hours continued, Peter kept thriving at in his work, serving every single customer and trying to keep a fake smile within his face to hide the sadness that was within his heart. Seems that trying to take his uncle’s word was getting more harder. He was doing fine for the next few days but after that conversation with Steve, everything began coming back to torture him… but he did a fine job hiding it from others, despite Steve and even Sam noticing his emotions, worrying about him for a moment… and this was only his first day.

As the day slowly turned to night, Peter hasn’t stopped in his shift until Steve told him to take a short break in which he nodded and decided to go to the bathroom to freshen himself up as well as his mind for he started to notice him and his husband being worried about him. Seems that not all betas are bad after, for he was told that they were known for being worried or concerned with their peers.

As Peter went to the bathroom, the doors soon open and a tall man dressed in a three-piece suit and a black trenchcoat entered the diner. The man was the definition of the image of Adonis for he was a very tall man, standing almost 6’3”, with brown hair and a goatee beard that was perfectly groomed and shaved. Removing his Versace-branded Aviator sunglasses, his eyes were revealed in a dark brown color and his thick eyebrows showing the raw masculinity in every fiber of his body.

This man looked like he had come from a movie shoot from having such luxurious privilege and to add things up, from the signs of his body language, this man also lived a high-class life. The customers of the diner were shocked to see someone like him to show up at a place like this when he should be going to a place where it ranked a five-star. Steve felt his expression change when he saw the man while Sam lets out a side smile.

“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” he spoke jokingly.

Steve sighed, “Of all of the days, why did he have to come here on _this day_?” he said in an annoyed tone.

“I don’t know, babe. But he’s here now, best if we serve him,” Sam spoke back before walking away and Steve just sighing in complete annoyance.

Peter soon exits the bathroom and Steve calls him, "Peter! You have a customer in Table 6!"

“I’m on it, Mr. Rogers!” Peter called out and took out his notebook from his apron, walking up to the assigned table where he could see the man sitting, looking at the menu that was placed and then all of the sudden, Peter found himself aware of a thick scent radiating from the man and coiling around the air. This powerful odor was indeed an alpha scent, revealing that this man is a full-fledged alpha. Peter had never experienced something so strong like that before, not since Eddie's alpha scent. This shows that this alpha is a very strong one and Peter found his whole body slowly starting to crack, but he kept it together since he is currently on shift and faced the man.

“Good evening sir, are you ready to order?”

Shifting his eyes from the menu to Peter, the man found him mesmerized within seconds. The innocence radiating from Peter really caught him off guard – his youth and vibrancy, his energy and even his tone of voice really took him out of his little comfort zone. "Um, sir?" Peter questioned and the man snapped back into his senses after staring at him for a mere minute.

“Oh! Sorry, um I would like your famous White chocolate cappuccino and your tomato mozzarella sandwich. Toasted please," he spoke in a polite manner. His low and silky voice nearly cracked the ice around Peter immediately, but the omega managed to keep his composure intact and write the order in his notebook.

“T-thank you… your order will be ready in the next 30 minutes," he spoke and soon walked away from the man who noticed him walk off and couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He quickly rushed to the bathroom, ignoring Steve's calls to him and stood against the door, panting gravely. He nearly gave in to the strong scent and he wondered how… how was he able to get that affected so quick? Peter remembered taking his medicine he had gotten from his doctor before he started his job because it was the law that omegas who were employees take their medicine before starting their shifts, and it was supposed to help control his omega scent and be able to become immune to the scent of an alpha. So, why wasn't it taking effect?

Peter needed to calm down and control himself. He had worked too hard to have everything crumble down over some scent from an alpha and he wasn't going to have him get into the stigma where he would lose control.

He returned where he could see Steve and Sam approaching him in worry.

“Pete, are you okay? You just ran into the bathroom all of the sudden,” Sam exclaimed.

“Sorry, guys… um, I had a little moment… so I went to the bathroom to calm myself down," Peter responded, even though part of his answer was a little lie. He didn't want them to know about his reaction to the alpha's scent or that would make them more worried.

“Are you sure… you seemed pretty fine,” Steve interjected.

“Everything’s fine now, nothing to worry about. Now, if you excuse me… I have to make his order. Don’t want to keep him waiting,” Peter soon walks away from the two, who exchanged puzzled looks to one another. As he called out the order to the kitchen crew, he turned his head to the tables and he could see the man just looking at his phone. A thick sigh of relief came out of Peter's mouth, only to have his whole body tense up when the man looks ahead to see him staring and a small smile appeared on his face, making Peter blush hotly and turn his head away.

“Dammit, Peter… don’t stare at the guy!” he said to himself, trying not to peek back at the man and keeping himself from losing his composure. Thankfully, he was at a perfect distance from the man where he can’t smell his scent. But his gaze towards him never left and he chose to stay cautious. The man might be polite and gentle, but the strong scent whiffing from him was slowly started to cloud his mind and in his eyes, that wasn’t a good sign.

When his shift ended, the man finally leaves and Peter wrapped everything up in the diner. Steve and Sam approached Peter, who was seen finishing putting up the chairs.

“Mr. Rogers. Mr. Wilson,” Peter greeted.

“We just thought we’d come here to see how you were feeling,” Steve spoke up first.

“Oh… I’m feeling fine. I had a little issue, but everything else, I’m okay,” the brunette replied with a soft smile. “It’s only my first day working at this place and I hope that I didn’t disappoint you too much.”

Sam shook his head, “No, you haven’t disappointed us. It’s just that you got us worried,” he interjected. “If there’s something that is bothering you, you can always talk to us. We may be your new bosses, but we’re not oblivious in what’s going on with our employees. You don’t need to see us as just your employers.”

Peter sighed, “I know… you’re not strict at all. I just talked to Mr. Rogers about it and I really don’t like talking about what’s going on with my life.”

Steve and Sam glance at one another, remembering the moment Peter was interacting with the alpha that was here earlier and dashed away as if he was scared of him. But in reality, Peter had gotten exposed to the latter's strong pheromones, which nearly caused him to fall into an erratic stage of behavior and had to get away from the scene to get himself in control.

“I understand that you are reserved, but you don’t have to be afraid of us,” Steve spoke to Peter. “We’re not here to judge you or anything else.”

Peter wanted to say something else to the two, but he stopped himself, “Yeah, sure. Thanks, Mr. Rogers,” he said.

“No problem… and one more thing – it would be nice if you do not inform us in that manner, soldier. Just call me Steve," Steve smiled.

“And call me Sam, it’s better that way,” Sam added.

“Right," Peter said and soon bade the two goodnight and left the diner, letting out a sigh as he was looking forward to heading home and got to bed after his first day on the job. But as he walked home, he couldn't get his mind off of the man. Who was he and why he couldn't stop thinking about him? If he could remember, he was there for a while as he kept on working and did his best to avoid him, while the latter remained silent and just kept a close eye on him as he worked which doesn't usually happen… but the alpha found himself deeply fond of Peter immediately and he couldn't find the reason why.

Feeling his head throbbing, Peter caught the bus and rode the way home, where he could meet Uncle Ben and forget the day the moment of his first encounter.

 

 

:::::: **Tony x Peter – Let Me Love You – Tony x Peter** ::::::

 

 

The next morning, Peter gets a call from Steve and Sam, informing him that the diner was going to be closed for the day due to some ‘important business’ they need to cover. This left the omega confused, for this only the second day of his job and here he is all dressed for work only be told not to come in. But Peter managed to shake it off and put on his regular clothing and focus on his day.

The first thing on his mind was the medication he had gotten from his doctor, and just when he was going to call him and inform that the prescription to keep his omega scent in control, but much to his surprise, he has gotten the call from the doctor and told him to report to his office. He explained to his doctor about what had happened yesterday at his job where he almost lost control after encountering an alpha and got exposed to his strong scent and the doctor had told him that he had tried to call him ahead of time because one of his assistants has mixed up the medicine… ain't that a bitch?

Once getting the little mix-up settled, Peter was given the correct medicine and was told that he must take it the following day when he returns to his job which was required for any omega who are employed in any workplace.

It was a very beautiful day he had nothing to do, so he decided to make a call to Miles, hoping that he would be around so they can hang out for lunch as they did before and talk about his new job at Steve and Sam's diner. Once he started talking on the phone he started to cross the street in which the traffic light started to blink red. He continued to talk on the phone, not even hearing the incoming vehicle which was a bus which was heading his way until he realized too little too late.

Just when he was going to get hit as he screamed, he was yanked back onto the sidewalk and a male voice rang through his ears.

“ _Mio Dio!_ You really need to watch where you’re going!”

The confusion came across Peter's face for a moment, but then suddenly his heart began to ponder when he found himself being clouded by the similar scent he had encountered yesterday when he was working at the diner.

‘No… it can’t be!’

Looking up, Peter was met by the same bearded man who looked at him in concern.

“ _Stai bene?_ ” he spoke in full Italian and Peter remained silent as the scent began to envelope him tightly.

 

[[ **END OF CHAPTER TWO** ]]

 

TRANSLATIONS OF TONY'S PHRASES:

 **Mio Dio!** \- Italian for "My god!"

 **Stai bene?** \- Italian for "Are you okay?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that is the second chapter of Let Me Love You, where we get o see the full appearance of Tony Stark as well as Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson. I won’t be able to introduce Tony until the next chapter and where he would also fall for Peter hard and the latter would try to distance himself from him, not because of his scent, but also of his heartbreak and infertility. As I said before, this is my first time doing an Omegaverse, so… it’s not going to be the best, forgive me. And also, there will be Italian speaking in this chapter, so I will be putting up the translations at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Okay, that’s all for now and the third one will be up soon. 
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	3. T H R E E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here with a new chapter of Let Me Love You! Again, the last chapter I've done gained a lot of kudos, bookmarks, and comments from you guys and I couldn't be happier. The more feedback I get from you, the more updates you will get! And here, you will get to see the introduction of Tony Stark, like you guys, have been waiting for!
> 
> Now, onwards with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** You guys already know the disclaimer of the story and all, but we can say is RIP Stan Lee and Jack Kirby.

 **Warnings** **:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences which means it’s not suitable for younger readers or people who hate yaoi. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi period, please refrain from reading this story or any of the chapters. To everyone else, please enjoy the new chapter of this story!

 **Pairings:** Tony Stark/Peter Parker (main), Bucky Barnes/Miles Morales (minor), Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson (minor)

**Let Me Love You**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

CHAPTER THREE

 

“ _Stai bene?_ " the bearded man asked in slight concern as he tried to help him get back up on his feet, but the young omega backed away from the man almost immediately, the latter's strong scent starting to slowly hypnotize him. "P-please… stay away from me!" he cried out and the alpha was left in complete shock and confusion of the response.

“Hold on… what do you mean, ‘stay away’? I just saved you from becoming roadkill pizza and all you’re telling me is to stay away?” the man blurted out, ignoring seeing Peter covering both his nose and mouth.

"I-I’m sorry… I know I’m being rude… but please… stay away from me,” Peter pleaded once more as he got up on his feet and backing away from the alpha in a greater distance, leaving the latter completely dissatisfied. He walks up forward up to Peter, his scent becoming more stronger and unbearable and it caused Peter to panic more and back up from the man. His heart was racing fast and he had to get out of here before he completely becomes uncontrollable. “I said stay away from me!” he cried out as he shoves the man away as he got closer to him and he dashed off, leaving the man in shock and in annoyance.

Peter ran and ran and ran as far as he could, trying to get away from man until he finally runs out of breath and looks around to see that he hasn’t followed him and the scent faded, much to his relief and hoped that he doesn’t show up again. He quickly grabbed his phone and puts on speed-dial, which called Miles almost a minute.

“ _Hey, Pete. What’s up?_ ”

“Hey, Miles… um, are you doing anything today?" Peter said on the other line.

“ _Just going to have lunch with friends… you wanna come too?_ ”Miles asked and Peter just nodded frantically.

“Yes, please...”

 

 

**:::::::::::**

 

It didn’t take long for Peter to meet up with Miles, only to be met with some of his friends and classmates in college, such as Harry Osborne, who is an Alpha and is the son of Norman Osborne, the CEO of Oscorp as well as Daniel Rand, Ava Ayala, and Samuel Alexander who were present. Peter told them what had happened today and yesterday at his new job, they couldn’t help but feel bad for the brunette and the experience he had to go through, although some of them just brushed it off as if it was no big deal.

“So, you got encountered by an alpha and got attracted by his scent, big deal,” Sam spoke, folding his arms. “It happens all the time with us omegas.”

“Sam, this is Peter who we’re talking about,” Ava, who was a beta, spoke to the tan-skinned male. “I mean he just got cheated on by that douche Eddie all because of his damn infertility. So he’s probably a bit mistrusting to them now.”

“Come on, Ava. You can’t honestly feel bad for him like that,” Sam kept on his with snarks and Ava scowled at him more.

“You haven't experienced being cheated on because you just started your relationship. Peter has known Eddie since high school and I didn't even like him the first day I met him. At least show some fucking consideration to him."

“Um, guys? I’m right here…,” Peter spoke up, but both Sam and Ava kept on arguing with one another. The brunette tries to make another attempt on stopping the bickering, but a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turns around to see Danny, Harry, and Miles looking at him. “Don’t mind them, Peter. The three of us understand what’s going on with you.”

“You guys do?” the brunette asked.

“Well I mean us alphas develop very strong pheromones by the time we get older and it can be very hard for omegas to avoid it,” Harry pointed out to Peter. “You might have encountered a very strong alpha.”

“I did… and if I could remember correctly, he looked like he had come from a movie," Peter said. "I mean his scent _was_ strong and I almost lost control on my first day at my new job, just when I was getting myself back on my feet after finding out that I was infertile."

“You’re still thinking about that?” Miles gave Peter a glance.

“I’m sorry…it’s just that… I feel like I’m not worthy enough to make anyone happy,” Peter lamented a bit.

“Come on… didn't you forget that I'm infertile too? We've talked about this, man."

“I know. I know,” Peter sighed heavily. “I can’t stop thinking about what had happened aside from being encountered by an alpha… sorry…. I know I’m trying to move on… but I can still feel that kind of hurt.”

“Hey, don’t worry… it happens to most omegas… but don’t let it get to you,” Harry said with a smile. “Now, we were right about Eddie sleeping with Felicia, but we aren’t that shallow. He doesn’t know what he had lost.”

“Yeah, so don’t worry about it, man,” Miles said before smiling. “Now… tell me about this alpha you met. Was he handsome? Was he loaded?”

“I’m not so sure about it… I mean he may look nice, but I doubt that he would be rich like Harry and Eddie,” Peter objected slightly. “Not all alphas are rich, Miles.”

“Yeah, but the majority of them are,” Miles pointed to Harry, who just rolled his eyes.

“Did you ever get the guys name?” Ava finally spoke as she is finally finished arguing with Sam and turned her focus to Peter, who just shook his head.

“No… but I have this feeling that he be angry at him for what I did to him.”

“You don’t need to feel sorry for your reaction. But it’s your decision to find him and apologize to him,” Danny spoke calmly.

Peter sighed, “Maybe I should… I mean he did save me from getting run over by a bus when I wasn’t even looking. I hope he isn’t too angry at me...”

 

 

:::::: **Tony x Peter – Let Me Love You – Tony x Peter** ::::::

 

 

“Tony? Tony… TONY!”

Snapping out of his thoughts, his thoughts turning to the gaze of a red-headed female who was sitting on the other side of the table as they were seen sitting at a fancy cafe. “Antonio Stark, have you been listening to what I have said to you?” the woman seethed at him, leaving the man looking at her in an apologetic manner.

Antonio Ricciotti Eduardo Stark or he's called Tony by others had been occupied to what had occurred earlier today where he had met Peter who was nearly hit by an upcoming speeding bus. But it wasn't the first time he had met him, his first encounter was at the cafe where Peter worked and if he could remember correctly, he found himself mesmerized on how hard-working he was and how much energy he had within him as he worked. Omegas have been his type and after seeing Peter for the very first time, he couldn't stop thinking about him and after what happened with him and the brunette, Tony wondered why would someone like him be afraid of him. He had just saved him from getting hurt and all he got was a shove from the omega and now he doesn't know where the hell he had disappeared to.

But his thoughts were cut short after the woman snapped him back into his reality and now he’s sitting there looking like a complete idiot, “ _Scusate,_ Pep,” he said. “My mind has been in a blank lately.”

The woman, Virginia Persephone “Pepper” Potts felt her annoyance slowly wither away and a sigh ghosted from her lips, “Tony, haven’t you forgotten that you’ve been invited to one of the important events hosted by Norman Osborne himself,” she said in a firm tone. “He really wants you present as support to the company as well as advertising your own.”

“I haven’t forgotten about the Charity Ball, Pep. It’s just I wish he’d invite someone else to support him instead of me,” Tony replied back. “Not that I don’t like him… it just that he just doesn’t give me a break.”

Pepper could see the annoyance within Tony’s eyes and she knew that she was pushing it a bit too far, “I know and I’m sorry. It’s just that Norman wants you to be there since you two are also business partners,” she said. “I understand that he can be a bit of a pain in the ass, but what do you expect? He’s an Osborne.”

“And I wonder why his son acts so much better than him...” Tony muttered bluntly which was enough for Pepper to hear him.

“Tony...”

“ _Che cosa?_ The kid has a better personality,” Tony shrugged. “Look, I’ll go to his stupid charity dinner just because you told me to and Happy is going to be there. He already knows that I am not a fan of his little banquets because he likes to brag about himself and himself only.”

“Well, I can’t disagree with you on that. Norman can be a bit narcissistic,” Pepper pointed out. “But then again, he’s gained a huge reputation thanks to his company he had run for years.”

“Hey, Stark Enterprises is still on the top, ya know?”

“I know, but this is Norman’s night… at least try to be a little considerate, okay?” the female ginger looked at Tony, who shook his head.

“Yeah, sure.”

Pepper lets out a small sigh, “Oh and by the way… what things were you thinking about?” she asked, changing the topic and Tony just stared at her until he took a deep breath.

“It’s just… I met someone yesterday… and well, the rest is history...”

“Wait, did you say you just met someone?” Pepper questioned, making sure she heard clearly what Tony had said and the man nodded. “I did… and, let’s just say he had a quite of a scare when on our first encounter.”

It wasn’t shocking to Pepper that Tony has always been attracted to men. She has been his best friend since they were in their younger years and she knew that the man had been chasing men younger than him. “Hold on.. is this one… an omega?” she queried and Tony gave her a firm nod. “He was… I was alerted by his sweet scent, but also I was amazed by how hard he was working at Cap's cafe I was having lunch at. Unlike the omegas that I have encountered, who just wanted to be catered to and not lift up a damn finger, for one thing, he worked as if he was a professional. Pep, I couldn't forget him and how he tried to make something for himself and when I got to see him again, I could smell his scent and it had gotten sweeter than before."

“So when you said that he had quite of a scare… what _really_ happened?” Pepper inquired.

“He… kinda shoved me back and ran off,” Tony scratched the back of his head.

Pepper’s expression changed drastically, “Well, that’s just rude. What made him react that harshly?” she questioned now in a blunt manner.

“I don’t know, but the sad part is that I saved him from getting hit by a bus and yet he thanks me by doing that,” Tony said slightly scowling.

“Well, you should feel upset about it, Tony. There’s always a second chance,” Pepper said in a slight shrug. “If you really like him a lot, you can always try to tell about what happened and maybe he might apologize to you.”

“Yeah, but I’m not that desperate.”

“No… but you should go and try to find him… so maybe you can try to get to know him,” the ginger replied.

Tony didn’t say anything else. Peter has already gotten his full attention and he really wanted to see him again and the alpha couldn’t get his mind off of his scent. As he thought about where he could find Peter, he thought about Steve’s cafe… where the omega worked and he felt a small smile trace on his lips.

“I think I already know what I’m going to do, Pep.”

 

 

:::::: **Tony x Peter – Let Me Love You – Tony x Peter** ::::::

 

 

The next morning has begun and Peter was seen in his bedroom getting himself ready for his second day at his job at Steve’s cafe. Looking at himself in the mirror, he stared at his reflection for a moment despite looking all ready for work, he looked at his lean figure, especially his flat stomach and he felt his own expression change in disgust. He wanted to accept the fact that he couldn’t have children like the other omegas, but he couldn’t… it made him sick and if he could remember, after his lunch with Miles, Harry, and the others, he would see other omegas with their mates who are alphas, just being affectionate to their little offspring and he just wanted to cry.

In all honesty, drowning himself with his classes before he started his job at Steve's diner was a good start for him and him moving on from Eddie was slow progress, but he felt the memories coming back to him – the insults, the coldness, and him fucking his assistant, Felicia. Those memories returned to haunt… almost trying to tease him in a completely cruel way and it was all becoming unbearable to him.

The loneliness from the betrayal piercing him like a sword and he felt like a failure as an omega. He was already in his 20s and omegas around his age have already started families on their own, providing the best of the best for their children. It was already in the omega’s gene to have the ability to give birth to children and that’s what they’re created for – to have children. He hated seeing himself like this while the others get big within their pregnancy and here he standing here with no future in having a family.

He hated it so much… he hated it to the point that he wishes he could be more like Miles, where he can live his life with his head held high regardless of his infertility. Aside from that, other omegas who have seen him how hard-working he gave him a lot of praise on how he had graduated high school while most of them drop out within the third year of high school and never thought of leaving college. Even Miles even praised him for his hard work and determination.

Rubbing his flat stomach and he felt his own voice quiver and break wondering why… why did it turn out like this? Why did Eddie have to betray him with Felicia? What did he do to deserve this? He felt so ashamed of himself that he couldn’t give the person he loved they wanted. This was a curse to him and because of it, he’s not good enough for anyone in his eyes.

Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door and quickly wipes his eyes before turning around to see Ben peeking through the door.

“Pete? Are you in here, kid?”

“Yeah, I’m here,” Peter spoke in a nod. “I’m just getting ready for work, that’s all.”

“Alright, don’t stay there too long. Your breakfast will get cold,” Ben said and soon leaves Peter alone for a while.

Peter took a deep breath and looked at himself, mainly his flat stomach. The look of complete hurt and grimace was painted on his face. This was the cruel reality and he isn’t ready to face it… he just couldn’t. But for now, he has to get to work before Steve and Sam start becoming concerned about him.

 

 

**::::::::::**

 

Like on his first day, the service at Steve and Sams’s diner, not too crowded and not too quiet. Peter arrives on time where he is met by the two betas who welcomed him in open arms. “Morning, soldier,” Steve first introduced to the omega and Peter lets out a small smile. "Morning Mr. Rog… I mean Steve,” Peter said and turned to the smaller man. “Morning, Sam.”

Sam chuckled lightly, “Morning to you too, Pete. And you’re just in time,” he said.

“Just in time? For what?” Pete asked in a raised brow, wondering what could it be that Steve and Sam wanted him for.

“Clock in and we'll introduce you to your new co-workers," Steve said with a smile.

Peter felt a bit confused at first, but he did what Steve had said – clocked in for his shift and puts on his apron, name tag, and his small notebook to take his orders, and he didn’t forget to take the suppressants before getting to work so he wouldn’t get aroused from any alpha’s scent. Once he got himself ready to work, he was met by two new faces – a female who had a laid back attitude and an overweight male who just smiled. "Um... Steve… Sam, who are these guys?" Peter asked the two owners.

“These two are your new co-workers. This is Edward Leeds and Michelle Jones, they have been just hired after the last two had quit last week," Sam introduced.

“Please.. call me MJ,” the female said, folding her arms.

“Ned is fine for me… it’s nice to meet you um...” the stocky male said as he stopped.

“Peter. Peter Parker… my real name is Prescott, but people call me Peter or Pete,” Peter Parker introduced while he looked at the body language of the two and know who they were. “Are you guys… betas?” he asked the two new faces who exchanged looks to each other and then back at Peter in astonishment. “Yeah, we are. How did you know?” Ned asked.

“I read body language,” Peter spoke. “Um… it’s kinda my hidden talent.”

Michelle or MJ lets out a side smile, “So you can detect the differences from alphas, betas, and omegas by body signs. Not bad, unlike Ned here… all he does is talk about video games all fucking day. He doesn't have a life, to be honest," she said in a dry, but an amusing compliment.

“Hey!" Ned puffed his cheeks in the offense.

“Anyways… we’re looking forward in working with you, Peter,” MJ said with a smile extending her hand and Peter grabbed it firmly, shaking his wholly.

“Alright, team, we can save the heart-to-heart for later. Right now, we have orders to take,” Steve commanded with a smile. “These customers aren’t going to feed themselves, you know?”

Sam gushed lovingly at his husband, “I love it when you go all soldier, Stevie,” he swooned.

“Sam, honey, we're in a workplace. We have all night to get all romantic together," Steve reminded and Sam soon stopped and got his composure back. "Sorry..." he said before Steve winked at him affectionately and the latter just giggled.

“You guys really need to get a room,” Ned barked out.

“Seriously… you’re making this a chick flick here,” MJ spoke bluntly and the married betas turned to their employees.

“Get to work, cadets,” Steve demanded.

Peter lets out a sigh and walked up to the first table Steve has sent him to and began to take the orders from the customers who were waiting patiently for minutes. Writing on his notebook, Peter has gotten every single order each person has clearly given him and walked up to the kitchen, calling up the orders to the kitchen team where they took the time and effort to make the food for Peter where he brought them back to the tables he wrote down in his other notebook to make sure he didn’t forget. He tried his best to keep a professional expression because he was still hurting from the pain, and when he saw the omegas with their children, noticing how innocent and adorable they looked and how they reacted to their mothers… it really hit him hard. He wasn’t going to burst into tears in front all of these people and worry Steve and Sam, even his new co-workers.

He worked and worked until he was able to take a short break, and he was met by Ned and MJ, who took a seat at the table he was sitting at. “Pete… you’ve been working kinda hard today there,” MJ was the first one to speak to him.

“Yeah… and you kinda looked a little pained. Sorry, this is our first day working here and we don’t know you very well, but something tells us that something might be wrong,” Ned went after.

Peter gave the two a gaze, for he doesn’t know them too well either, but he could see the worry from their faces, already knowing that Betas are known for being worried about their peers. “It’s personal, guys. Nothing you guys should worry about,” he said.

“You sure?” MJ asked. “You know we’re not the kind of people who just ignore others like that.”

Peter shook his head, “You don’t need to be worried about anything guys,” he said putting on a fake smile on his face. “Our break is gonna be over soon.”

Rising from the table, Peter leaves MJ and Ned on their own and walks into the kitchen where he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He really didn't mean to push the two away as he did, but he doesn't know them like he knows Miles, Harry, and the others. Already knowing the two for more than a few hours and they’re already worried about him… they _are_ betas after all.

Once he got his act together, he returns back into the diner where he could see Ned and MJ taking orders and interacting with the customers. Letting out a sigh, Peter straightened himself up before he heard Sam call him.

"Pete! You have a customer in Table 6!"

“I’m on it, Sam!” Peter called out and walked up to the table to take whoever’s order. But as he reached to the table, he felt his heart let out a large ba-dump when he saw the bearded alpha sitting there in a different three-piece suit looking at his phone before looking at him and smiling at him warmly.

‘ _Oh… shit!_ ’

“ _Buongiorno, mia farfalla_ ,” Tony Stark spoke happily in Italian and Peter’s face nearly froze in slight fear and somewhat in awe, feeling somewhat attracted on how this man spoke in the fluent romance language. “ _Voglia di vederti di nuovo qui!_ ”

In all honesty, Peter has learned Italian during his youth, so he knows what this man was saying to him. He was indeed trying to act all nice to him and maybe turn a complete 180 like how Eddie had done. He was indeed scared, but he managed to keep a professional expression. "Good morning, sir. What can I get for you today?" he asked.

“Nothing too fancy,” he spoke, returning to English. “A white chocolate cappuccino and tomato mozzarella sandwich, make sure it’s toasted.”

Peter nodded, “Of course, your food will be here in 30 minutes," he said and walked away from Tony. Much to his miracle, the suppressants were already taken effect, meaning that he hadn't been affected by Tony's strong scent, thus saving himself from getting fired when he had just gotten the job. Meanwhile, in the background, Steve found himself groaning in annoyance when he saw Tony at his diner again while Sam just smiled.

 

 

:::::: **Tony x Peter – Let Me Love You – Tony x Peter** ::::::

 

 

As the day finally comes to an end, MJ and Ned had their little heart-to-heart with Peter before leaving the diner to call it a night. Right after the two bid the brunette goodnight, Peter lets out a sigh and walked returned the apron before he was met by Tony’s voice.

“ _Yo, mia farfalla._ ”

Turning around to see Tony still present and he has left in surprise that this man had the backbone to stay here until closing time. "It's you… um, what… what are you..." he said in a slight stammer and Tony can see that he was still slightly afraid of him, but he can smell the sweet scent radiating from the omega and it was getting him more mesmerized, but the alpha was very good in controlling himself.

“ _Scusate_ , I didn’t mean to scare you… but I thought I’d come here to see if you are okay,” Tony replied back to the omega as he approached closer to him and Peter remained still.

“N-no… I'm fine," Peter responded as he took a deep breath, remembering what had happened yesterday between him and Tony. "L-Listen, I just want to apologize for shoving you like that. It's that you… you had this very strong scent and it was suffocating me so I had to get away from you… otherwise, my hormones would be driven up to the core. I didn't have the right medicine and it would be a disaster if I didn't have it."

“So that’s why you acted this way, huh?” Tony’s smile softened. “Then, I forgive you.”

Peter’s eyes blinked for a moment, “What? Y-you forgive me?” he asked and Tony nodded.

“I already know that you’re an omega because you’re emitting a sweet scent that kinda reminds me of cotton candy at Coney Island," the man chirped. "There's no way I couldn't get angry at an omega who smells as sweet as my favorite fair treat."

Peter felt his heart thumping more… he wasn't expecting this man to be this… calm and sweet to him like this. Is it because he was being fogged by his sweet scent? It may be… but he assumed that it might be something else along with it.

‘ _No_ ,’ he thought to himself. ‘ _This wasn’t supposed to happen. I don’t want that to happen again_.”

Tony was going to say something to Peter again, but Steve’s voice pierced in between the two, his voice sounding in a hard tone.

“Tony!”

Turning around, Tony saw Steve and Sam approaching the two, their gazes mainly aiming at the alpha who just greeted them normally. “ _Ciao_ , Steve. Sam. How’s it going?”

“Cut the crap, Tony. What are you doing back here in my diner? I thought I specifically told you not to come back here,” Steve stung out and Tony just gave the former US soldier nonchalant glance.

“Why not? The restaurants I keep going to aren't even in my taste. Besides, it's cozy here."

“That doesn’t give you the right to just come over here whenever you please. _Besides_ , I have a business that I like to keep from reaching to disaster,” Steve exclaimed.

“Reaching to disaster? Cap, when I came here, your customers didn’t bat an eyelash on me. They’re just minding their own business like regular people unlike Broadway or Times Square,” Tony replied back. “And not only that, you just interrupted my little talk with one of our fine-looking workers here.”

“Peter isn’t in the mood in talking to you, Tony. Can’t you see he’s tired?” Steve jabbed back.

 “N-no, Steve. I’m fine really,” Peter puts his hands up before turning his eyes back to the Italian alpha. “I’m sorry...”

Tony shook his head, “No, _I’m_ the one who’s sorry. I forgot to introduce myself… name’s Stark. Antonio Stark, but please, just call me Tony,” he said in full introduction.

Peter breathed heavily but decided to introduce himself as well.

“I’m Peter. Peter Parker.”

 

 

[[ **END OF CHAPTER THREE** ]]

 

TRANSLATIONS OF TONY’S PHRASES

 

 **Scusate** – Italian for “Sorry”

 **Che cosa?** – Italian for “What?”

 **Buongiorno, mia farfalla** – Italian for “Good morning, my butterfly.”

 **Voglia di vederti di nuovo qui!** – Italian for “Fancy to see you here again!”

 **Ciao** – Italian for “Hello or Farewell”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the third chapter of Let Me Love You and like the last two chapters, this was pretty fast to write. We finally got to see Tony Stark in the flesh as well as bringing other characters such as Pepper Potts, Spidey’s team from Ultimate Spider-Man as well as MJ and Ned from the MCU. I mean is it wrong for me to do that? Oh, wait… it isn’t! Also, there will still be more of insecure Peter Parker and more of Italian Tony Stark.
> 
> Just bear with me okay? There will be romance in this story as well as steamy lemon scenes.
> 
> So anyways, that's all for today and more chapters of the story will be up soon!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	4. F O U R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here with a new chapter of Let Me Love You starring Peter Parker and Tony Stark! Now, it’s already summer and the last two days have been excruciatingly hot! And I wasn’t able to do the chapters that I was supposed to do, but I am back and I am feeling much better. Now, I can continue on with this Starker fanfiction!
> 
> Alright, let’s get on with this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** You guys already know the disclaimer of the story and all, but we can say is RIP Stan Lee and Jack Kirby.

 **Warnings** **:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences which means it’s not suitable for younger readers or people who hate yaoi. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi period, please refrain from reading this story or any of the chapters. To everyone else, please enjoy the new chapter of this story!

  **Pairings:** Tony Stark/Peter Parker (main), Bucky Barnes/Miles Morales (minor), Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson (minor)

 

**Let Me Love You**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

CHAPTER FOUR

 

“I’m Peter. Peter Parker,” Peter introduced to Tony and the older man’s heart pondered within a second and he smiled.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Peter,” Tony said, grabbing Peter’s hand and kissing it softly, making the young brunette blush slightly and it left Steve sputtering in shock and Sam just smiling, his eyes gleaming.

“Um… y-yeah,” Peter stammered back, his conscience letting out unholy screaming on what the hell was happening. He felt his whole body frozen for a brief while until Steve quickly stomped up and slightly pushed Tony away from Peter, his glare still sharp.

“Tony, do you really think this is a game? You came all the way here just to woo my employees after they had a long fucking day a work, thinking that they will just fall for you so easily?” he spat out and Tony just sighed. Steve has been his friend since his younger years and seeing him acting all protective to Peter kind of made him slightly annoyed to him. I mean, he had just saved Peter from getting hit from a bus and had gotten their little mishap taken care of and here he is trying to act all mama bear in front of him.

“Cap, you know that I have grown up already. My wild days are over and have been over since then,” the alpha remarked to the blonde haired beta who scowled.

“And that gives you the right to flirt with Peter? Can’t you see he’s been through enough shit already?”

“Steve! I’m right here!” Peter whined to his boss. “And I just met Tony… he’s not doing anything wrong. We were just talking, nothing else.”

Sam nodded, “The kid’s right, Stevie. I think you need to calm down,” he said, rubbing Steve’s shoulder softly, leaving the taller beta sighing. He was really getting a migraine from even looking at Tony and he really wanted to go home and call it a night. “I’m sorry… I just want to run my business in peace,” he said.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Um, you were and still are, Cap. All I want to do is ask the kid out for lunch… that’s it,” he said and Peter’s body nearly tensed up and Steve’s head snapped up.

“WHAT!?”

“Y-you want to ask me out for lunch?” Peter questioned the man, who just nodded.

“Why not? I know we just met, but I really can’t help it. You really got me interested in you and… well, I really like to get to know you,” Tony spoke, scratching the bottom of his bearded chin. “Maybe it’s because your scent got me attracted to you.”

Peter felt his head spinning from what he was hearing from Tony. Being asked out after just meeting him for the second time… that felt like a tsunami was hitting a city without any warning.

“But this is so sudden…”

“Yeah, I know… but it’s kinda late to take it all back. So… what do ya say? Care to have lunch with me?” Tony asked the brunette.

Peter wanted to say no… he really wanted to. But seeing the smile within Tony’s face and the look on his brown eyes, show that he wasn’t trying to play with him at all. He was being very serious about taking him out for lunch and he wasn’t going around his words. The omega bit his lip slightly, his heart pounding hard and he knew that this man was waiting for his answer.

“Um… yes, I would like to have lunch with you.”

Tony felt his inner self smiling and jumping in joy while he kept his cool on the outside. Steve just groaned in complete annoyance and walked away from the scene with Sam trying to keep him from getting anymore irritated.

 

 

:::::: **Tony x Peter – Let Me Love You – Tony x Peter** ::::::

 

 

“ _WHAT!? You’ve been asked out for lunch!?_ ” Miles shouted out through Peter’s phone, making the latter cover his ears.

“Jeez, Miles! Do you really have to be so loud about it?” Peter whined as he sat in his bedroom after coming home from his job and thought that talking to Miles about what happened would be helpful… and it turns out it was. No sarcasm intended.

“S _orry, but… my God! I can’t believe my best friend just got asked out!_ ” Miles replied in his happiest tone. “ _Is it the same person who saved you from getting hit by the bus?_ ”

Peter nodded, “Y-yeah, he was the one who saved me from getting run over and well, we sorted things out. I didn’t fall victim of his scent because of the medicine Dr. Banner has given me. He said that his assistant has accidentally mixed them up and had tried to call me ever since,” he explained. “But aside from that, when I met him again… he seems very nice to me. I saw his body language.”

“ _Hey, man… it’s really good that you’re_ _getting back out there. I know you’re trying to work and focus on school, but I think it’s time that you get back to dating_ ,” Miles pointed out. “ _Oh… and did you get his name?_ ”

Blinking his blue eyes, Peter nodded wholly, “Yeah… his name is Tony Stark.”

Then suddenly, everything went silent for a brief moment until Miles nearly screamed loudly, almost destroying Peter’s eardrums and he had to move away from his phone before it was safe enough to put it back on his ears.

“ _Tony Stark!? You mean the Tony Stark!?_ _You’re telling me that the_ _person who saved you from getting killed you is the great Tony Fucking Stark!?_ ”

“Um… yeah. What’s so great about him?” Peter asked in slight confusion.

“ _Pete! You just hit the fucking jackpot!_ ” Miles exclaimed. “ _Tony one of the most famous billionaires in the world!_ ”

Peter felt a bit confused and soon he remembered how well-dressed Tony was dressed – his three-piece suit and his Versace branded sunglasses and how he approached at his job and a surge of electricity struck his brain. “ _Wait… are you saying that the guy who saved my life is loaded?_ ” he asked.

“ _Yeah, he is! I’ve been following_ _Glamorous Life Magazine on Twitter where they have the top 20 richest companies in the world, and Stark Enterprises has been ranked number one for being the richest company in the world! His father was the one who founded the company and has had a name for himself and now Tony is the CEO of the company!_ ” Miles exclaimed. “ _You’ve been asked out by a fucking billionaire, man!_ ”

Peter swallowed hard, “Come on, Miles! You can’t trust social media like that! They like to fabricate all kind of stories just to get publicity from the press,” he restated.

“ _That’s the tabloids with that! Look, I’m saying is that you’re being asked out by one of the most famous billionaires in the world, Pete! Do you know that you will get showered the things you want_ _once you start going out with him?_ ”

“Miles, you’re making this hard for me! Didn’t you forget that I’m trying to get over my breakup with Eddie?” Peter reminded the Afro-Latino.

“ _I know, man. But it’s been almost a month since Eddie cheated on you… you should really give him chance_ ,” Miles persuaded.

“But… I can’t get-”

“ _Pete… we’re not gonna go through this again, okay? I know you can’t get pregnant, but you can’t let it get to you. You gotta forget about that jerk and just move on. Please, man… I can’t stand it when you just mope around._ ”

Peter scowled at the last part, “Hey, I don’t mope!” he defended.

“ _Come on, please? Give him a chance… for yourself._ ”

Hearing Miles plead to him stopped him from what he wanted to say to him. He already knew that Miles want him to see him happy again after being betrayed by Eddie and he never meant to meddle into his love life. The infertile omega knew that everything that happened isn’t going to be reversed and that there was no way that Eddie is ever going to take him back. A sigh was heard from the brunette.

“Alright, I’ll give this a shot… but Miles, you really shouldn’t really push this on me.”

Miles took a deep breath, “ _I know, man. But I don’t want to see you lonely for the rest of your life. While I’m getting ready to start a life with Bucky, here you are sitting there alone and unhappy._ _It’s not fair to me._ _And seeing you wallow in your own misery can be very tiresome._ ”

“You like to stick up for me a lot, don’t you?”

Miles chuckled, “You may be independent, but you can’t face troubles on your own all the time,” he mused until he hears the door open on the other side and Bucky called to him.

“ _Miles…_ _why don’t you drop the phone and come to daddy?_ ”

Miles groaned, “ _Bucky…_ _I’m_ _talking to_ _Peter!_ ” he whined at his older boyfriend and Peter could hear the tone of complete embarrassment in his voice.

“ _Really? Well, tell Peter he should come by someday._ _It’s not the same without him though. Now, come on… daddy wants to be with his boy_ ,”

“ _Oh, my fucking… I’ll call later, Pete. Bucky is being a little shit again_.”

Peter nodded and hung up his phone and plopped onto his bed. He was indeed tired, but at the same time, he felt very nervous that he was going to be asked out by Tony and couldn’t get him out of his mind. Fuck, he won’t be having any sleep tonight he already knows what it’s going to be like when you don’t get any sleep.

He just hopes that tomorrow would get better since it’s going to be another day of work and maybe… just maybe everything will go back to normal, for now.

 

 

**:::::::::::::**

 

In a large tower located in New York City, known as the Stark Tower, Tony was sitting in the living room with his legs crossed, drinking a warm cup of cappuccino which assumed to be favorite. The lights were pretty dim and the stereo was playing some light jazz, which was very relaxing and the alpha was enjoying every bit of it. The night has been very peaceful for Tony for he couldn’t stop thinking about Peter and his plan to have a lunch date with him. This was the second time he had met the college-aged omega and got attracted by his scent which he had never experienced before if not his hard work. He wanted Peter.

He wanted him all to himself and never let him go. As selfish as it sounds, Tony has always wanted to have an omega partner, despite having a past of having various omegas who only dated him because he had money in which that was a red flag for him and that’s because he once had his heart broken, in which he never told Peter about. For right now, he was very eager about his date with the omega and what couldn’t be a better time than returning to his job once again to give him the actual day, for he had never got a chance to tell him due to the brunette leaving early.

Tony took a sigh, sipping onto his hot drink right before hearing beeping sounds from out of nowhere.

“Sir, you have three new messages sent to you from Mr. Norman Osborne. Do you want to reply?” a male computerized voice rang through the room.

“No, JARVIS. Delete them,” Tony replied. “The last thing I wanna hear is Norman yapping about his damn charity ball.”

“Very well, sir. Um… please pardon my eavesdropping, but what has gotten you in a happy mood?” the voice named JARVIS asked Tony in concern.  
“Well, don’t wanna brag but I have a date,” Tony said with a smile.

“A date? That is new of you,” JARVIS exclaimed with amusement in his voice. “Who are you having this date with?”

“It’s an omega I met at Cap’s diner. I got hot when I smelled his sweet scent and it got me very attracted to him,” Tony said, still smiling. He really can’t get Peter out of his mind. “But what really got me falling in love with him a lot is when he showed me how hard he works. That’s something that I like in an omega… mainly people in general.”

“Hm… seems that you’re finally trying to find a relationship, sir. A _real_ one,” JARVIS mused and Tony just shook his head.

“I know what you’re thinking, JARVIS. I’ve put the past behind us, those partners I had… they’ve already moved on with their lives and I promised myself that I wouldn’t do anything so… childish.”

“I didn’t mean to rub you off the wrong way, sir. But I’ve always thought of seeing you finally settling down,” JARVIS commented.

“JARVIS, I’m not getting married.”

“You know what I mean. Anyway, have you thought of the day you want to have this date with this omega?” the computer asked and Tony shook his head in admittance.

“No. I never got a chance to do it because the kid left like lightning. So I’m gonna have to go to his job, hopefully on his break and get him his number so I will be able to get his number.”

“Are you sure you should be doing that, sir? Wouldn’t that be disruptive?” JARVIS asked.

“ _Non preoccuparti, JARVIS!_ Cap and Sam are my good friends, and they let me come all the time. I won’t be staying there long.” Tony said, not even breaking a sweat.

“I just hope Mr. Rogers doesn’t do anything to get him into trouble, sir. You need to try to be mindful of him.”

“I know, but I just can’t wait to get to know the kid, JARVIS. I really can’t stop thinking about it,” Tony concluded.

“Just remember not to make a complete fool of yourself, sir. I may be a computer, but no master of mine will face scrutiny,” JARVIS continued before letting out a sigh. “Now, it’s getting late. You have a meeting tomorrow morning.”

Tony sighed, “Okay, _mom_.”

Shutting the stereo off, Tony rose from the couch and lets out a soft yawn as he goes off to his room, mumbling about the next day that was coming up soon.

 

 

:::::: **Tony x Peter – Let Me Love You – Tony x Peter** ::::::

 

 

The next day had come and thankfully Tony was able to finish the meeting for it only lasted for two hours, much to his joy and relief. After leaving the Stark headquarters, he made his way to Steve’s diner which it was a tad busier, but still at its normal hours. He managed to find a seat at the same spot he sat in and waited for Peter to come by and take his order… as usual and it caught the attention of MJ.

“Yo, Peter! You got a customer in Table 6!”

“I’m on it!” Peter shouted out back at MJ and he walked up to the table only to be met by Tony who gave him a warm smile and waved at him, much to his surprise. “ _Buongiorno, Pietro!_ ” he exclaimed to the young brunette who remained frozen for a brief moment before snapping back into his senses.

“Tony, what are you doing here?”

“Is it wrong for me to come see you?” Tony replied back. “Cap, isn’t here is he?”

Peter shook his head fully, “No he isn’t. He went to go see his family for some reason and won’t be back until next week,” he informed and Tony whooped mentally. “So, are you ready to order?” he asked the older alpha, who nodded.

“Give me the usual,” he said with a wink and Peter blush slightly but kept his composure.

“Coming right up.”

Peter continued on with his shift and Tony remained in his seat as he watched his newly found love take orders and bring the food to the customers. It was indeed a surprise that Tony showed up at his job and even Ned and MJ could see the look on Peter’s face, but they chose not to bother him due to him being focused on his job. Peter couldn’t help but look at Tony who was seen sitting at the table who looked back at him, and the brunette turned away quickly.

It was finally breaktime and Peter lets out a sigh for he only has an hour which was good for him. When he finally sat on one of the seats, Tony thought this was a good time for him to tell him about their upcoming date.

“So… what brings you back here,” Peter asked.

“I came back because… well... I wanted to see you,” Tony said, scratching his head. “… also, I wanted to talk about our date.”

Peter pursed his lips, “What is it that you want me to know? Where are we going to eat at?” he questioned.

“Oh, that’s a surprise. I came here because I never got a chance to give you the day we can have our date. I mean you left before I could even say anything to you,” Tony said with a chuckle.

“S-sorry… I had to get home. I _was_ tired and I needed to get home,” Peter replied back.

“No… you don’t have to blame yourself, Pietro. It’s a good thing that I came here today, right?” Tony said with a smile.

Peter replied with a nod and Tony took a breath, “So… what do you think about having our date this weekend? I’m off on that day, so why not?” he offered and the omega remained hesitant for a moment until he realized that he wasn’t having any classes that time due to the colleges being closed for staff training and he isn’t working on that day either.

“I-I think the weekend sounds like a good day for our date,” he said in a slight blush and Tony smiled more… he could smell Peter’s sweet scent and it was swooning him very well.

“Well then… do you have a cell?” Tony asked.

“I do. Why do you ask?” Peter questioned.

“Can I see it please?”

Peter blinked for a moment, but he managed to give Tony his phone and the alpha went to his contacts, entering his number and taking a selfie to add it into the new contact before saving it. He manages to get Peter’s number and added it o his own contacts. “There you go,” he said, giving back Peter his phone, the younger latter looking confused.

“W-what did you do?”

Tony chuckled, “I put my number on your phone, silly,” he said. “And I put yours on mine. So that way we can talk to each other, and maybe even text.”

“Oh… um, thank you,” Peter replied, his heart began to ponder slightly.

‘As much as I don’t want to get hurt… Tony is really a nice gentleman.’

“So, it’s official. See you on Saturday?”

Peter nodded at the alpha and gave him a small smile. “Y-yeah, see you Saturday, Tony,” he responded and it left the alpha smiling even more.

 

TONY'S PHRASES IN CHAPTER FOUR:

 **Non preoccuparti!** -  Italian for "Don't worry!"

 **Pietro** \- Italian for "Peter"

 

[[ **END OF CHAPTER FOUR** ]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s the fourth chapter of Let Me Love You and I am sorry if I took so long. The first days that I have worked on this chapter, it was so fucking hot that I couldn’t even do the damn chapter. And it took me like almost weeks to so this shit. Now, who stupid is my ass? Well anyways, it’s finished and it’s shorter than the other ones.
> 
> Now, I will be able to focus on Peter and Tony’s first date and I am excited on what I will be writing for them, but don’t worry, Peter’s insecurities will be shown in the later chapters and as for Eddie, he will be making another appearance soon!
> 
> Okay, that’s it for this chapter and the next one will be up soon!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	5. F I V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony go on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here and I am back with a new chapter of Let Me Love You and in this chapter, Tony and Peter go on their first date! I am very excited about what I am going to write about these two! And don't worry, there will be some Bucky x Miles scenes in this chapter as well, so be on a lookout for that!
> 
> But enough of that, let’s get on with this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** You guys already know the disclaimer of the story and all, but we can say is RIP Stan Lee and Jack Kirby.

 **Warnings** **:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences which means it’s not suitable for younger readers or people who hate yaoi. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi period, please refrain from reading this story or any of the chapters. To everyone else, please enjoy the new chapter of this story!

 **Pairings:** Tony Stark/Peter Parker (main), Bucky Barnes/Miles Morales (minor), Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson (minor)

 

 

**Let Me Love You**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

CHAPTER FIVE

 

Peter was nervous… very nervous.

Today was Saturday and this marks the day that he was going on his first date with Tony Stark, the alpha who got attracted to him immediately thanks to his scent and his hard-working personality. He looked himself in the mirror as he was completely dressed in a nice casual outfit and his brown hair was completely styled thanks to Miles, who was here with him. He had a lump in his throat and his stomach was tinging furiously, making him a bit queasy as the seconds ticked away and Afro-Latino just shook his head. “Pete, you really need to relax. You’re about to go on a date with the CEO of Stark Enterprises!” he said and Peter whirled his head, boring his blue eyes to Miles’ skull.

“Relax? How can I fucking relax, Miles? The week just went by so quick and it's already making me a complete mess!"

“That’s because you keep worrying about it,” Miles said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, is it wrong to feel that way? Peter shot back, turning back to the mirror looking at his groomed hair and sighed. “I don’t know if I am ready to even face him.”

“Jeez, you really sound like a shy schoolgirl from some cheesy romance anime,” Bucky sounded out as he was seen standing next to Miles, giving the omega a sly smile, giving annoyance to the younger latter.

“You’re not helping at all, Bucky! God, why did you have to bring him, Miles?”

“Hey, I already told you – he’s being a little shit, despite the fact that he’s older than,” Mile said deadpanned while glancing at his older boyfriend who just had no fucks to give.

“Do you really think I would survive my first date with Tony?” Peter asked with a sigh.

Of course, you will, dude," Bucky said with a cheeky smile. "I know him very well and he actually told me about you. He's very excited that he's gonna get to know you more."

“You really think that?” Peter questioned and Bucky nodded.

“Since when have you known Tony Stark, Bucky?” Miles queried, raising a brow at the scruffy male who wrapped his arms around the young college student, who blushed immediately to his embrace.

“For a long time, baby. Tony and I have been buddies since our time in college,” Bucky lets out a purr and Miles found his whole expression contort.

“Oh, god… you _are_ older than me.”

Peter watched the two flirt with each other and shook his head. Their love for each other was very strong and since Bucky is an alpha, there is no stopping him from showing his devotion to Miles. He soon starts having a flashback on how devoted Eddie was to him and how clingy he was to him whenever they went on their dates. God, was he possessive at the time… but then he snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

‘ _No, Peter. You shouldn’t think about Eddie. He hurt you, remember?_ ’

The omega smacked himself in the face mentally before looking himself back in the mirror. It looked like Eddie was still lingering in his mind and he was doing a fine job in moving on from him. He felt very pathetic and not only that he could see that his stomach was still flat… damn those memories are coming back again.

But then suddenly, his phone began to ping and Peter turned to the nightstand to see that he had received a text message – and it was from Tony!

“Pete?” Miles asked the brunette while he and Bucky looked at him after hearing the loud chime.

“It’s from Tony,” Peter replied back. “And it says… that Happy will be here in three minutes to come and pick me up.”

“Oh, shit! You better get ready then!” Miles exclaimed to Peter, rising from the bed and checking on the omega. “Gotta make sure you don’t look out of place!”

"I look fine, Miles, really,” Peter said plainly.

“Just lemme get you together, Pete. It’s at least what I can do before I can let you out of the house,” Miles said as he fixed on what was out of place. Once he was done, Miles and Bucky escorted Peter out of the door, closing right behind them and they are met with a sleek black sedan where a large male exited the car and sees the omega approaching the vehicle.

“Peter Parker?” he called out and the brunette nodded.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Peter spoke and the man smiled.

“Nice to meet ya. Name’s Happy Hogan, Tony’s bodyguard,” the man spoke, introducing himself as Happy. “Tony sent me here to pick ya up. He's already at the restaurant waitin' for ya."

Letting out a sigh, he sees Miles and Bucky waving goodbye to him, wishing him good luck on his date. Peter turned back to Happy, “Alright, let’s go,” he said and the man smiled and escorted Peter into the passenger side of the car before heading back to the driver's seat and pulling off, leaving the other two waving at them as they departed.

“We’re following him, aren’t we?” Miles whispered in his teeth.

“Yep,” Bucky replied back.

 

 

:::::: **Tony x Peter – Let Me Love You – Tony x Peter** ::::::

 

The ride was very relaxing… relaxing enough for Peter to fall asleep, but he didn’t. He looked inside the car and he could see that Tony has really good taste in cars… then again he is rich so he could even afford to get a private jet. Looking up ahead, he could see Happy quietly driving as the radio played soft rock which was playing the band Chicago which is one of his favorite bands. Yeah, Peter is more of an oldies person – took that trait from Uncle Ben.

Peter sighed and sat back and enjoyed the music and Happy noticed the expression on his face and he sighed, “Young people these days… can’t live without ‘em,” he said to himself and continued on to escort the omega to the location Tony informed him to escort the brunette to.

Around 25 minutes later, Peter was met by a very cozy outdoor restaurant where it was completely a nice day for people to have lunch at. As Happy kindly escorts Peter out of the car, there he saw Tony standing there with a smile on his face, looking very handsome in his casual outfit, even though he could see some formal mixed in – a nice v-neck shirt with a suit coat, a pair of denim jeans and black loafers. He wore his favorite Versace aviator sunglasses and he saw Peter coming out of the vehicle and he removed his glasses.

“ _Pietro! Sei venuto davvero!_ ”

Peter blushed lightly as Tony walked up to him, “Y-yeah… good to see you, Tony,” he said with a small smile before be caught off guard when the older alpha picks up his hand and kisses it softly.

“You look amazing, _mia farfalla_.”

The brunette swallowed hard, his throat going slightly dry, “T-thanks,” he said uneasily.

“Happy, you’re good to go. I will call you when we are finished,” Tony informed and Happy nodded before heading to the car and driving off.

“So… shall we?” Tony asked gentlemanly and Peter silently nodded. Nervousness was kicking in within Peter’s heart as Tony latched his arm with his own. This was his first date since his _very_ first one with Eddie, and he could feel his heart racing rapidly when he entered the restaurant where he could see people sitting in tables talking to one another some of them having romantic lunch dates, both gay and straight. They both made their reservations and the waiter escorted the two to the outdoor area of the restaurant where they were taken to a table where they could see the beautiful view of the inner section of Manhattan.

“This… this is very different here…,”Peter spoke and Tony smiled.

“Yeah, but it's one of the most popular restaurants here," the alpha replied. "I thought it's the best place for our date."

“I-I see… um… sorry, this is pretty awkward for me. But, why do you want to get to know me? I’m not rich or anything like that,” Peter looked straight in Tony’s eyes.

“Why do you think that? I want to get to know you because I can tell that you work very hard, if not me getting mesmerized by your sweet scent,” Tony replied back. “Just because you’re not rich, doesn’t mean I like you less.”

“Well, I mean that’s what happens with most alphas and omegas, right? I mean I really lost my control when I got attracted by your scent,” Peter pointed out.

“I do remember that, but that’s in the past,” Tony interjected. “I don’t want to rush anything, but do like to get to know you.”

Peter gave the alpha a stare and shook his head, “I think that is supposed to be _my_ line. I mean I know that you’re rich and all… but I wanna know more than your life as a billionaire. Like your past or your family.”

Tony blinked for a moment and then smiled softly, “Well… it’s an interesting story to tell you the truth. My family – both maternal and paternal had moved from Italy when they were younger. My mom is from Florence and my dad, who was Howard Stark or by his real name – Giotto Stagliano was from Rome,” he started and Peter had his ears completely open.

“Stagliano? That’s pretty funny...”

Tony shook his head, "Yeah, but my dad hated his last name so he changed it to Stark because he thought it sounded manlier," he said in a laugh, “And I started to understand why. But anyway, my dad was the man who started Stark Enterprises. It began with a movie studio where my dad wanted to be a director and filmmaker, but it didn't work out, so he decided to take a path in business after getting his Bachelor's degree on and everything is history. He didn't do it just for himself, but for me and the rest of the family."

Hearing Tony’s story, Peter felt amazed which soon turned solemnly. Tony had parents who had been with him since he was born and it reminded him of how his parents were and how much _they_ were going to do for him in the future… only to have him lose them and everything all at once. “Wow… you seem to have a family who loves you a lot," he said while feeling the hurt in his heart.

“Yeah, my family wants the best for me. I chose to take over the family company while my younger brother, Arno decided to become a doctor. I was very close to my dad and he always wanted me to take his place in the company, and after he retired I've tried my best in keeping the company at its highest," Tony said as he scratched the back of his neck, laughing a bit sheepishly. "I didn't have the same control power as my father, but I gave it my all to make him proud."

“You tried? I don't think so. Your company has been ranked number one on the richest companies in the world," Peter commented and Tony looked at him a bit surprised.

“What?”

“Sorry… my friends have a habit of reading those rich lifestyle magazines. I don’t pay attention to them,” Peter pointed out. “I’m surprised that your parents are still alive to this day.”

The alpha chuckled, “Yeah, they have been taking care of themselves for a long time. I’m pretty sure yours has done the same thing too,” he said and Peter frowned immediately and hung his head slightly.

“Yeah… but the thing is… they’re not with me anymore.”

Tony’s expression changed immediately, “Not with you anymore? Why do you say that?”

Peter didn’t like talking about what had happened to his parents, but he had to let Tony know about his life, “My parents died when I was young, Tony. They were going on a business trip to Europe to some business and they told me that they would return and bring me something, only for me to hear that they were in a severe plane crash. Even though most of the people survived, they didn’t. This also sparked my fear of flying.”

“Oh… I’m sorry to hear that,” Tony said.

“No, it’s fine. My uncle raised me throughout my life after my aunt died from cancer and everything had been good for me. But after hearing about you still having your parents who still support you, it kinda gave me a sad flashback," Peter said, giving the alpha a small smile.

Tony felt bad when he saw the solemnness in Peter and he grabbed his hand in a soft manner, “Peter… it’s okay,” he whispered to him. “You don’t need to hide your true feelings from me.”

“But I don’t want you to feel sorry for me, Tony. I mean, I don’t even know you that well.”

“I know, Pietro. I don’t know you either, which is why I wanted to have a date with you. I wanted to let you know that you have someone who really cared about you,” Tony said with a smile on his face.

“I doubt that...” Peter felt another pang of hurt.

“Oh really? Then, how come we're talking now?" Tony said with a smirk and the brunette felt himself blushing.

“T-Tony, you’re not being fair...”

“ _Scusate, Pietro_. But I don’t like it when I see someone I like going through gloomy lane,” Tony said, his hand not leaving Peter’s, letting him know that he isn’t playing around when it comes to his feelings. “I understand losing your loved ones is hard, but it’ll get better in the end.”

Peter sighed, “I really don’t understand you,” he said staring at the alpha until he began to become slightly dazed by his strong scent. The effect from his suppressants was starting to wear off after a couple of days, but unlike last time, the affection from Tony’s scent didn’t hit Peter fully, but he could feel himself being nervous that he might lose control on their first date, but the soothing caressing from Tony’s hand for some reason kept him calm.

“You will… later on. In the meantime, why don’t we order something? It’s on me,” Tony mused, getting the menu from the table.

“N-no, you don’t have to do that,” Peter said in protest.

“But I insist. Guys always do dutch on the first date,” Tony said with a wink and Peter clamped his mouth shut as he looked at the menu and his mouth nearly dropped off what he was seeing. The entrees look good and all but the prices… holy fucking shit! The prices are out of the scale that even the fucking President of the United States could afford to come eat here!

‘ _How the fuck can people afford eating here!?_ ’

Tony looked at the menu for a moment before he looked up to see the brunette skimming through the menu, not even sure what he wanted to get for lunch and he just shook his head while smiling. Seeing him, scrambling through the menu, trying to make a decision on what he wanted to eat and he looked very adorable in his slight frantic expression. It might be the first time that Peter would ever go to something like this and that intrigued Tony to the point that he just wanted to go up and claim the omega right now, not even caring if the people stared at him.

He chuckled to the thought until a waiter walked up to the two, “Are you two ready to order?” he asked.

Tony looked up to the man, “Yes, I am… Peter?” he asked, turning to Peter who looked up from his menu.

“Um… y-yeah...”

The two began to order their food and Tony manages to pay for everything once after they had their lunch and dessert to go with it. Once they left the restaurant, Happy was waiting for them and he opened the door for the two. Peter looked at Tony for a moment.

“Wait, you’re not gonna take me home?” he asked.

“You really think our date is over, Pietro?” Tony said with a smirk. "There's more to come now that we had our lunch."

Peter just stared at him, “And what will that be?”

 

 

:::::: **Tony x Peter – Let Me Love You – Tony x Peter** ::::::

 

 

Within the next hour, Tony takes Peter to Brooklyn Bridge Park where it was a very nice day out people were showing their spirit of the Spring season. Children were running around, enjoying the day as much as their parents. The alpha walked along with Peter and he snakes his arm around the latter’s waist, making him react quickly and turn around to see the bearded male smiling at him.

He blushed lightly and his body was getting hot from Tony’s scent that was starting to peek into him slowly. They both on the grass, where they could see the beautiful view of the Brooklyn Bridge. Tony returns with two cold bottles of orange cream soda, giving one of them to Peter as the warmth of the sun, hitting their skin, which brought relaxation within the two.

“Thanks,” the brunette thanked.

“ _Prego, dolcezza_ ,” Tony replied back as he sat next to him and clinked their bottles together. For the next hours, Peter and Tony remained sitting on the grass, looking at the Bridge from the horizon as they began to have another conversation with each other.

“Oh? Empire State University?” the alpha asked and Peter nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve been attending there for five years now,” he spoke.

“W-wha… five years!?” Tony was left sputtering in shock, nearly spitting out his drink while Peter just simply nodded.

 

“I graduated high school when I was 16 because I had the highest grade-point average and because of it, the school let me graduate early. It’s pretty rare for a student to graduate high school when he’s not a fucking senior yet.”

“But that must be a change for you! You should’ve been happy about that!” Tony exclaimed.

“Um, excuse me, Tony. I _was_ happy, and I was proud of myself for achieving something that I have never done before,” Peter shot back with a smile. “Have you ever graduated high school?”

“Yeah… but I was held back for a year,” Tony cleared his throat and the omega rose a brow.

“Held back? What for?”

"I was kinda being a little shit. You know – teenagers doing stupid things and not listening to the teachers. That kind…, I was lucky enough to even graduate high school and go to college for two years before dropping out to take over the company after my dad retired,” Tony said in a chuckle.

“I bet your dad was embarrassed by your little acts,” Peter commented.

“Oh, he was and let’s say that his yelling… wasn’t as sweet.”

“He yelled at you in Italian, didn’t he?” the brunette asked and Tony nodded wholly.

“Yep, he sure did and I could tell that he was indeed a proud Italian.”

“Hold on, where did you go for college?" Peter decided to ask after realizing that he forgot about asking the alpha on where he had gone for college, leaving the alpha smiling even more. “Empire State University. It's a pretty good school and it's kinda expensive. Pretty much a shame that I had to leave because I really liked it there."

Peter sputtered in shock, “W-what!? You went to Empire State too!?” he nearly yelled, not even worried about some of the bystanders looking at him in concern and Tony chuckled. “Years ago… and I remember it too. Sadly, I won’t be able to return because of my status.”

“Heh… still a shock to me… but hey at least you were about to start somewhere,” Peter said, taking a sip out of his soda.

“Except the fact that I didn’t spend 5 years in college,” Tony snarked playfully, planting a kiss onto Peter’s cheek, leaving his blushing slightly.

“T-Tony...”

“What? Is it wrong for me to kiss the person I like?” Tony rose a brow.

“Not on the first date!” Peter exclaimed.

“Ah, come on, _mia farfalla_. You don’t need to act all shy about it,” the alpha said in a warm laugh and Peter just blushed even more.

“That’s not fair, Tony! We haven’t even gone to our second date!” Peter cried out and Tony kept on laughing.

As the two continued on with their date, Miles and Bucky who have been following them the whole time since they came in for lunch, smiled for the brunette. Thankfully, no one was able to see them or recognize them, thanks to their disguises… er sort of. “Shall we surprise him, Miles?” Bucky asked the Afro-Latino, who shook his head.

“Nah, he's having too much fun with Stark already. Although, he's kinda being a bit of a show-off."

Bucky rolled his eyes playfully, "He's always a show-off, but it's about time that Peter gets to move on from that jerk," he replied. "Every time I hear Peter lament about him, I just wanted to go and find him and teach him a lesson."

Now it was Miles’ turn to shake his head, “Yeah, sure,” he chuckled. “Come on, I think we did enough spying for now. We should leave them alone.”

“Sounds good to me… I was thinking we should have some fun of our own,” Bucky spoke to Miles, winking at him.

“Bucky…,” Miles said with a sigh.

 

 

[[ **END OF CHAPTER FIVE** ]]

TONY'S ITALIAN PHRASES

**Sei venuto davvero!** \- Italian for "You really came!"

 **Prego, dolcezza** \- Italian for "You're welcome, sweetie."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's the end of the fifth chapter of Let Me Love You with Tony and Peter's first date. Sorry if you never get to see some drama in this chapter, but there will be soon in the later chapters. I just want to focus on Peter and Tony getting to know each other, since this is going to be a bit of a slow burn due to this story being Starker. So, please bear with me… and there will be a lot of smut later on, so just be patient with me.
> 
> So anyways, that’s all for the fifth chapter and the next one will be up soon!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


End file.
